Kingdom hearts:missing shards
by venxnana06
Summary: a story that happens behind the scenes of what has happened in the kingdom hearts story.which focuses on a young boy named Enkou and his struggles in a chain of emotional events that will set him on a path of redemption and he will do anything to get his home and life back.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. My name is Venven but you can just call me Ven. At any rate, this is my 1st time making a story. I'm more used to making comics or manga but i just realize, there's not much time anymore for making those. If I had a partner, I would, but they're all busy now with, of course, their own lives.

I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters like Sora, Ansem or any of the other Square Enix and Disney characters. I do own my own original characters like Enkou. Without any further delays, here is my intake of Kingdom Hearts.

Like with all stories, there is always another side which has never been told but we cannot complete a puzzle unless we have all the pieces in place. "Destiny is never left to chance -Master Xehanort"

Where am I?... I'm just drifting in, what I believe, is a body of water. 'What happened to me.' It started out not so well. It got better, but how could I have lost everything again for the second time. I remembered very well about the town that was filled with light: Radiant Garden.

It was a very cold Monday morning. I was just 8 years old at the time. I was minding my own business, counting coins that I collected from the ground and other filthy places.

I wasn't fortunate enough to know my parents and so, I was just an orphan but by the age of 7, the orphanage I lived in was closed down because the owner passed away and the kids were all adopted... Except for me, because no other vacant family could keep me. I get by everyday, usually by taking food from innocent merchants. It wasn't the easiest way to live but I was able to get away with it anyway.

On that very moment, while counting what I found on a very dark alley, I felt as if someone was watching me. So I ran back to my hideout underneath Radiant Garden. It was an old abandoned train station that was originally used to load people for evacuation purposes but then it was closed after the war. It wasn't needed. It wasn't really what you would call home but hey, it was a perfect place to crash for anyone who had nowhere else to go. After entering my hideout, I immediately dropped my bag on the ground then lied down on my bed.

As I rest on my bed, I immediately fell asleep since I was tired and all. While sleeping, I didn't notice that there was a man who came in with a red scarf around his neck with blonde hair and a very rugged beard. The man was wearing a lab coat as well.

He stared at me with his dark orange eyes, "So you live in grief and emptiness, and yet you still find it in your heart to smile." The man whispered to himself. it wasn't very clear at the moment but him speaking woke me up.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see another person inside my hideout. I was scared and nervous.

"I'm sorry young man, did I disturb your slumber?" The man calmly asked. Sweat was dripping on my forehead, "H-how did you find this place?" I nervously asked.

"Well, you see... I found a trail of candy on the ground. I picked each one up and followed it but it was only to simply return it to the owner... Which in this case would be you." The man replied with a small smile on his face. I took the candy and placed it all in my bag.

"Th-thank you..." I nervously said. The man seemed to be puzzled as to why I was looking at him.

"..Aren't you gonna leave?" I said. The man momentarily closed his eyes then said, "Where are my manners. My apologies." With a smile on his face, he turned around but before leaving he remarked, "You have a wonderful fortress. Have you been protecting it?"

I couldn't say a word. I was just confused about what he said. 'What fortress?'

He just chuckled at my confused reaction. "Let me rephrase it for you, my boy. Is there something you want to protect?"

I wasn't still sure if i could trust him, but one thing was for sure: my heart wanted to be heard soI answered with a very serious look on my face, "I want to protect my friends and family!" I shouted out.

"A very noble answer at such a young age..." The man said to himself. "Tell me, do you have any friends or family?" The man asked with a worried look on his face.

"...No...I never had one." I replied. The man approached me and then placed his hands on my shoulder and said, "Can I be your friend?"

I was surprised that someone would want me in they're home, at least, that's what his question meant to me. "Why would you want to have a snot nose brat like me!?" I shouted, tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Let's just say that you, young man, deserve a better home. I cannot simply replace what you have lost but I can certainly help shape your future." I wiped my tears and nodded. "You'll grow into a fine young man, I promise you that. I will be guiding you every step of the way."

So the boy joined the man leaving the subway. They stopped by an ice cream shop. "Two sea salt ice cream... Thank you, here you go." After receiving the ice cream, I immediately gave it a taste.

"It's salty...wait it's sweet. I'm confused." I gave a very confused look at the man. He suddenly chuckled.

"That's why it's called a sea salt ice cream." He stated with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him then I remembered to ask him, "Hey mister, what's your name?" I quickly asked. The man suddenly felt surprised.

"How rude of me. You can call me Ansem."

While eating ice cream, we went to the huge castle in town. Apparently, this is where Ansem lives and work. At the gates, two broad, huge and silent men stood there as the guards of the castle. We approached them and they then greeted Ansem.

"Master Ansem! Welcome back!" Ansem gave a nod.

"Good morning. Aeleus and Dilan,oh! Allow me to introduce our newest member of the family. Say hi." Dilan didn't react too much. He just said, "Hello there, little one." While Aeleus didn't really say anything as he smirked. "Ummm...my name is-" but before I could speak, Ansem continued, "His name is enkou." Ansem talking with Dilan and Aeleus. I noticed that someone was walking towards the gate. He seemed to be wearing the same attire as Dilan and Aeleus but with a scarf and a slimmer build.

"Hey, what's up, master!?" The man lively asked.

"Off to no good again I take it, Braig?" Braig glared at me for a second but then looked back at Ansem with a grin on his face.

"As if! I was just scouting the town and making sure there weren't any trouble." Braig confidently remarked. Aeleus finally uttered a word, "It looks to me like you're the one causing trouble." He sarcastically stated. Braig just gave a big grin then headed further inside the castle. Ansem then held my hand and said, "Shall we get going?" I gave him a light nod.

As I entered this new life, I started to socialize and learn about how about other people. While walking through the castle hallway with Ansem, we came across a man with long blonde hair, an icy stare plastered on his face. Next to him is a young boy, pretty much around the same age asI am, holding his hand.

"Even, Ienzo. I want you both to meet the newest member of the family, Enkou!" Ienzo just starred at me. I looked back at the taller man, 'Eh-Ven? That's how you say his name? Really? And this kid...'

"Hmph! What is this master, a new guinea pig? We don't have room for more mouths to feed," He looked down at me with that annoying stare, "you better be worth it young man!" Even uttered.

"Now, now Even. He is still young so he has to go through a lot before meeting your expectations." Ansem stated.

"Master, please. Age is of no concern to me in reaching my intellectual standards. Take young Ienzo here,he-" Even said but then stopped after realizing Ienzo is gone from his hand.

"Look even." Ansem whispered. Ienzo stood in front me and slowly said, "I...am...not...as dumb...as you...are." Then he suddenly ran behind Even. Ansem and Even were shocked.

"See what that boy did!?" Even though Ansem was trying to calm down Even, I just got irritated.

"How dare you call me DUMB!? I'm not gonna lose to you. I'll definitely be better than you!" I shouted while Ansem chuckled. Even had a irritated look on his face.

"Well, we seem to have a bit of rivalry here." Ansem remarked. Even just grinned, "Hmph! Fine!" Even held Ienzo's hand and left.

"Enkou, come now. It's my most favorite time of the day... Tea time." Ansem said while drinking tea. I fell asleep with a question on the back my mind, 'I wonder how will my life turn out living here in the castle of Radiant Garden.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Hello guys, Ven here (and chief editor Jahn!) to bring you another chapter of my intake of the ever awesome Kingdom Hearts game series. Again all the Square Enix and Disney characters are not mine but I do own my OCs which is Enkou and Cynthea.

This was my first time opening my eyes inside the castle walls. It was strange. It felt weird but at the same time very warm. I seemed to be alone in this room. I rubbed my eyes with my hands but as I carefully looked at the door, I saw a note on it... I slowly walk to it, since I was still very sleepy. After getting to the door, I seemed to see Ansem's signature and, funny thing is, the paper has a cute bunny drawing on it. 'Hmm...' Anyway I started reading the letter.

"Why, good morning Enkou. I'm currently out doing some research but don't worry. I have a fun agenda for you. Just follow the list... to find me"

-Ansem

First on the list: it says to go to market and get materials and some gears. Braig will be assisting me...

"Braig huh? It's that slim man.' I hurriedly hid the list inside my pocket and opened the door, but, as soon I stepped outside of my room, I was shocked to see that Braig was outside leaning on the wall with a grin on his face.

"Oh boy! You sure kept me waiting, Skipper?" Braig sarcasticly said.

"I-I'm sorry..." Muttering while I shyly stood up straight and he followed with, "Oh it's fine. Besides, I got a fun day in store for you. I know we're supposed to just go to the market place but I got a better idea. Let's make the whole getting there a form of a game." I scratched my head and was puzzled on what he said.

"What kind of game?" I curiously gave a big grin.

"Of hide and seek!" Braig announced before pointing at me and saying, "Oh by the way... You're it!" He suddenly vanished, nowhere near enough to be seen. I noticed a piece of paper on the ground before me. I started reading it.

"Boy, that was quite a long time to make me wait. Anyway Skipper, I'll be leaving notes and clues whenever you find me. As for my first clue, it is as follows: 'In this castle, there is a place that even I have to be serious when I'm there."

I thought to myself the only time I saw him serious, even for a second, was when he was in front of Ansem, whenever he made sarcastic remarks directed to Braig. So I ran off to Ansem's office and, as predicted, Braig was there, waiting for me.

"Well hey, Skipper! Since you found me so quickly, you're ready for me to take this a bit more seriously huh?"

I was.

'When you say, take this a bit more seriously, do you mean the whole vanishing trick was only a small task for you? What have I gotten myself into!?' Before I could say another word, Braig just pointed behind me and said, "What's that behind you!?" I turned around to see Braig running out of the castle!

'How could he be there if he was just in front of me? How did he pass me without me seeing him?' I don't have time for this! Ansem entrusted me with a task and if this is what it takes to earn my right here, then be it. I finally noticed a note taped on the door and read it.

"You've found me once but we're just getting started. If you can find me about 5 times, that ends the game. Of course, including this part. So go out there and get some merchandise."

The noted stated go out and get some merchandise... That means he is referring to the market.

I ran off to the market place. I didn't notice that someone was following me, but when I got to the market place, someone suddenly tapped my shoulder. Judging by the direction the tap came from,I could tell it was someone as tall or old as I. I turned around and was surprised to see that Ienzo was following this whole time.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ienzo asked but before I could answer, Braig showed up from behind a nearby tree from where Ienzo and I were standing.

"Well, well, well! Would you look at that! Ienzo is finally talking!" Braig said with a big grin on his face.

"Am I in trouble?" I suddenly asked.

"Well not at all. To me, at least but i bet someone will put you in trouble. Hhmmm... Like him." Braig stated while pointing at Even who seemed to be heading our way.

"Ienzo, I told you many times never to wander off. Specially never to wander off just to stick around with these neanderthals!" Even started, staring at Braig.

"Oh boy! What buzzkill!" Braig sarcastically said.

"If anything were to happen to Ienzo, I'll-" Before Even could finish his sentence, I suddenly lowered my head.

"I'm sorry!" Even turned and held Ienzo's hand.

"You, at least, better be. Surprisingly, not all of them are unmannered." Even stated while leaving with Ienzo.

"Good job, Skipper!" When I decided to turn around and talk to Braig, he was already gone. Though, he seemed to have left another note on the ground.

"They say Even's a genius, but if you ask me, he can only count to 2. Just like your progress. If I were you, I'd just lie down on the warm fresh,green grass"

That's kinda tough though, considering Radiant Garden is filled with flowers and plants everywhere. I wonder if it's related to the number 2. I kept pondering about the note Braig left. While I was thinking, I didn't notice someone heading towards where I was standing.

"OUCH!" I was suprised that someone bumped into me. I checked who this person was, not looking at where they were going.

I saw a short red hair girl, wearing a yellow jumpsuit and weird goggles over her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" I immediately asked while finding it hard not to stare at her.

"I'm fine but my materials are everywhere! Cid's gonna kill me!" She replied while panicking about getting her stuff on the ground.

"I'll help you pick them up." I told her with a little smile on my face.

"T-thank you." She shyly replied. Though I didn't see her eyes, she seemed to look a bit pale. I'd like to ask for her name but she seemed too preoccupied on picking up the materials, so I just kept helping her until we got the last piece of gear she had. I got so tired because some of the things she was bringing were heavy, which makes me wonder how strong she is. She seemed to be only under the same age as I am. I suddenly lied down on the grass while the girl I was with sat down right next to me.

"Sorry to be standing around in the middle of the street." I apologized while my eyes started to lower down.

"Thank you!" The girl replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you... For what?"

"For apologizing!"

I was falling asleep. I felt a warm touch on my right cheek, then a hand brushing my hair. For the first time in my life, I felt so much warmth. All my life, I've been living in such cold environments that only a ragged old blanket to keeps me warm at night. I wish I could feel this sensation forever but when I woke up and opened my eyes, she wasn't there anymore. There was piece of gear in my hand.I must've forgotten to give it to her after searching for and picking up the materials she had. I can't help but think of wanting to see her again."just chill you'll see her again she's been in this town as far as I can tell look there."I turned around to see a the marketplace view and it was I turned back to braig as always he was always a noted was on the ground.

"How was the date I can tell you enjoyed it but you wanna protect her which I know you not learn to do so and who better to than from a silver tongued warrior."  
~braig

I don't really get what he meant by silver I went back to the castle but on my way I happened to bumped into an old seems to be wearing a robe."Now see what you've done ,young man,running around like a...an animal on a hunt."he shouted."I'm sorry mister I didn't mean to,I'll watch where I run carefully next time."I sincerely apologized."well at least you have some me now child,why is ig that you are in such a hurry even bumping into an all powerful wizard."he asked."Ummmm...well you see I'm kinda looking for someone but I don't know where to begin."I shyfully stated."well,being you are so honest maybe I could be of some assistance?what do you have so far?"he insistingly asked."hmm...my only clue is about someone who can teach me how to protect someone."I gave him the note I got from braig.

After a few minutes the old man finally came out of his pondering"Aha!my boy the person you are looking for is within the castle,I don't know him personally but I see him often"he indicated."what does he look like!?"I exicitedly asked."hold your horses,you see one of the guards in castle has a black long hair and he speaks like a should be him."he explains."thank you so much!"I stated while running to the entrance heading to the castle.I just realized I didn't ask his name.I shouted " whats your name by the way."he then simplied replied it's merlin my dear boy."I then continued good bye to I reached the castle I finally saw dilan at the entrance."what is it that you want enkou?"dilan directly asked."I...umm...I need your help in protecting someone!?"I shyly asked chuckled a bit and composed himself"well I don't know exactly how to teach you on protecting someone because that is something of pure instict."he explained.I sighed and looked down a bit."but I can certainly teach you combat to make you ready for with me."I smiled and followed dilan to the castle training from afar braig was thought me the fundamentals of battle,from choosing the right weapon to weilding each type of weapons and even fighting without a we were about to finish a familiar figure appeared it was ansem."well since you have now taken up combat training enkou,we might as well make it official,from now on enkou,you are now one of the royal guards of radiant garden and possibly soon to be an apprentice of mine."he approached me and gave me a uniform I immediately put it on in my own excitement it was similar to braig and dilan's but I instead was wearing shorts instead of putting it on ansem wrapped a scarf aroung my neck"you might get cold every now and then so keep this with you on braig is waiting for you"He patted and brushed my I was a bit tired i didn't wanted to disappoint ansem so I jus smiled and headed to braig's spot.

So finally chapter 2 is done. For any readers, sorry for the delay but if anyone is interested in reading, please let me know, so I can fully make the story at a quicker pace. Not sure if anyone is interested in my story for now. It's only for me to express my love for kh.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy xmas has already passed and this is my only free time for the mean the way shout out to kyoko hisaki who is definitely showing some interest sorry i couln't make this chapter faster i just though no one was interested but after studying how fanfiction works i saw your comments and i'm thankful for your the rest if you do like my stories thanks so much,without anymore further delay i give you chapter 3.

I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart.

\- Riku (kingdom hearts 2)

"oh there you are!judging by the new outfit,I'd say you pass,but let's see if brains is better than brawns, As if it would make any sense to you.i'm not even sure if you could spell yet..."Braig dictates then vanishes.I made it this far I'm not giving up now, He mentioned brains and I know someone that is that smart...I rushed to the lab,right when I was about to grab the doorknob I could hear 2 voices coming from behind the lab door, 1 male and 1 female,the male voice sounds familiar,it is definitely Even but I couldn't figure out who the other voice is coming from."please be reasonable I do know that you are tasked to handle such preposterous objectives and I definitely do not put your combat capabilities in question but please reconsider that mission you are given is something my studies can make short work of if you give me enough time my dear!?"Even explains with a bit of distress in his tone."Even I appreciate your concern,but please understand that this task is only for me to accomplish if I let you assist me that would go against my code of being a wielder,I promise you though that I will definitely get back to see you as I always do."the woman explains in a very calm tone."isn't that sweet who would've thought that the cold,very calculating and proud scientist Even would sound so desperate and weak to a woman."Braig suprisingly stated appearing out of nowhere while leaning on the wall next to the door i was trying to listen to."You startled me for pete sake."I shouted at him. He gives me his usual smirk and then brashly stares at me."I never knew you were that kinda kid,skipper,eavesdropping is rude you know"as braig starts mocking me a voice suddenly breaks his brash attitude."I would say the same to you braig!what are you 2 hollow brains doing here."Even suprisingly opening the door"I was just trying to-...Brai-"before I could even explain and ask help from braig his already gone.

"Look enkou how is it that you end up being look after by someone who can't even look after himself"Even asked with a puzzled look on his face"well you see Ansem kinda gave me to him for the whole day"I carefully explained."Hmm...no matter,come with me Ienzo is inside I was about to teach Ienzo with basic usage of magic,I hope that Braig's somewhat caveman like knowledge did not influence your feeble mind too much...nevertheless understand what you can."after Even gave his sweet and depressing attempt to be nice speech,I went inside the lab there I can see Ienzo reading a book quiet as always even started the class mentioning spells and potions from the books ienzo was class has ended as expected i was only able to grasp some of the knowledge while Ienzo fully understand everything Even explained."It's ok Enkou,not all are born to be splendid geniuses just rest your mind."Even yet again compliments and insults at the same time."well thanks a lot!"I stood up from my desk and before I could leave Ienzo approached me as soon as Even left,he gave me a small book that after just doing a quick check I realized these are spell guidelines."Ienzo,I thought you were behind me come here child we have much to attend to."Even suprisingly entered the lab again to pick up did Ienzo gave this book to me but this will be a lot of help for using magic that is very class ended and the lady who Even was speaking with was not in the room and I could've sworn that nobody left the room when I came this thinking is making my head hurt I need some thing to relax my mind with.

as I walkes by the hallway trying to find Braig again as always.i think i have 1 final errand with him.I came across two boys trying to hide in a bush outside the castle which obviously are not doing a good job hiding in.I approach them."hey!what are you guys doing there?you shouldn't be here..."the two boys doesn't seem to be answering...few seconds later"how long do you think that kid is gonna be staring at you think he spotted us?"the kid with red spiky haired asked the other kid."I don't know lea his been looking directly at you for the past 52 seconds i just didn't wanna ruin your fun."the other kid replied."look i know you been there the moment i passed the come out already"i demanded while having both arms slowly stepped out of the bush then brushes there clothes that was covered in dirt and leaves."told you this was a lame idea,lea."the blue haired kid exclaimed."well at least we gotta glimpsed of the castled as i promised."the blue haired kid sighed deeply to the others kids excuse

"So do you guys plan on leaving?"i sarcasticly asked."woah!this kid's got attitude,isa."the red haired kid ignored my question and mocked me."look 1st of your a kid too.2nd i maybe a kid but i'm also a guardian of the castle so if you don't want me to force you outta here.i suggest you start moving."i pointed right at the red haired kid's face."why you li-"before the kid can continue his rude reply we heard a little girl's voice getting try to listen to it again..."Lea!Isa!where the heck are you two!it's your turn to clean cid's garage."the girl shouted from afar."see what you did,now she's gonna find us"the red haired kid complained."Lea,no point in arguing she's heading this way let's run."the blue haired kid said then both of them ran young girl approached and tried to catch her breathe she might be tired looking for the two kids."He-Hey did you see 2 kids one with red spiky hair the other with blue slightly spiky hair"the young girl said while still trying to catch her when she raised her head and looked at me we were both was that girl i met earlier."i-ummm...they headed that way"i shyly pointed."th-thank you"the girl shyly stood by each for a few seconds then she started to walk away to find the two she walked just by reflex i suddenly grabbed her right hand gently before she can leave."pl-please let me help?"the girl looked back at me"s-sure but with what?"i was speechless for a second"ummm...with the cleaning cause i think those two boys won't be showing up so let me-"but before i could finish my sentence a familiar voiced called out from the very same entrance i came out from."Enkou,it's time for my who do we have here?a friends of yours?or maybe perhaps more?"ansem lightly i realized i was still holding her hand,so i immediately let go."good evening great ansem my name is cynthea the apprentice of the local mechanic cid."cynthea why does the name sound so head hurts just thinking about it."very well then.i will let cid know you'll be staying for dinner and then enkou will escort you back to cid afterwards so you two can finish cleaning the i do believe i need to send cid something i need fixing.

well come along then children."we followed ansem to the at each other like we were trying to familiarize each she gave me the same warm smile she gave me last time i then suddenly stopped staring trying to hide my embarassment besides how could i have known her chances she just might be some of those kids that i stole some bread from i been through radiant garden too many times for me to remember every we entered the dinning table it was quite big well i figured as much since there are alot of people in the and aelus quiet as usual just eating silently but suprisingly well mannered unlike a certain someone eating on the other end of the table which is eats like his the only person on the table.i'm just a kid who grew up on the streets but i know my and ienzo sitting right near ansem seems like they are just eating looks like his a veggie person his eating a sorta ansem having his usual cynthea and I sat down we didn't touch our food right after a few seconds of holding it back my stomache make such i sound i wish never happened at thd belly roared like i haven't eaten in looked at me with there own chuckled,dilan and aelus gave me a smirked,Even gave me suprised look,Ienzo just gave me that plain look he always does."my,my...Enkou i could say you worked up an to me braig did what i ask him to do very well."Ansem said from the end of the dinning gave me a smirk."you see enkou i gavr you tasks for today but i also ask braig to keep you on your toes so you would show whether you have what it takes to be part of the castles i could say i was not wrong about fact i'm quite proud of as a reward we prepared a feast and of course your friend is welcome enjoy the banquet as well."ansem suddenly everyone started my suprise even cynthea was clapping while suddenly people started entering the dinning room with food that i could only see in looked at me and smiled"well enkou what are you waiting for you take the 1st piece"ansem said."THANK YOU EVERYONE!"I shouted started eating like there was no followed my lead at started eating.

i was crying tears of joy i never in my entire life heard anyone tell me that there proud of me i won't dissappoint them i will make all of them eating so much food me and cynthea went outside along with ansem."enkou i placed what i need cid to fix in this bag"he patted my head then sent us we walked the streets i could help not ask cynthea." we...meet before?"i asked her while looking through what ansem gave me."hmmmm...we could have or could have not."she gave a quick answer but a non assuring answer at that."what do you mean exactly i tried to elaborate further."well you i have this friend i meet in my dreams he has the same voice as you do but he doesn't look like you it's hard to explain cause whenever i wake up it's very fuzzy in my mind"she replied."oh.I see"that was all i could say since she can't completely make it out herself we was this feeling that someone was watching.i stop and pulled cynthea behind me"stay behind me"i gave her a serious look."what's wrong?"she asked."whoever you are show yourself."I loudly I realized we were at garden where there is no one to help the bushes shadowy monsters with yellow eyes showed up again like last they seem to be smaller.i pulled out the dagger Ansem gave me.I charge at the monster and suprisingly I hit and destroyed it.I was smiling it was my 1st time taking down those monster i could really be strong but as i was distracted cynthea shouted"Enkou your surrounded"cynthea was completely scared and I was frozen i didn't know what to i was about to be attacked i shed a tear not because of fear for my undoing but fear of failing to keep cynthea small balls of flames started raining on the monster then i suddenly saw a lady using an unusually key shapped sword protecting cynthea and beside cynthea seems to be a small children probably younger than me and cynthea."get back here kid!"the lady ordered me.

After the lady clears out the monster she told us to join her and the little girl."thank you!"I told the lady who helped us."no need to thank me,you can thank jadee over there the one who save you earlier."The lady said.i approach jadee and said"Thanks!"she doesn't seem to be replying but she just run behind the lady she seems to be shy."oh don't worry jadee they are good kids they won't hurt see jadee is an orphan and she is currently being looked after by found jadee just the other day on the streets just crying on the flower bed."The lady explained."By the way what's your name lady?"I asked her."you can just call me your savior just can ask my name from Even he knows me very well tell him that Queen is looking for him and trust me he will start saying my name so many times."she gave us a wink and smiled at us."well where are you kids heading anyway?"she nicely asked."ummm...we where heading to cid's garage."I explained "well we where heading to Merlin's house we will pass by cid's garage might as well join us."I nodded and approach cynthea."you ok?"i ask looked at me with a comforting didn't say a word but she just grabbed my proceeded to cid's garage and the lady left us at the said good bye and I approached jadee patted her head and again thanked her she seems like she is now comfortable with was a long night but we finally made we open the door a moogle was holding tray with a bottle of suddenly entered the garage and looked at me with a serious boy what did I do this time.

well there you go chapter is finally finish sorry if it took a while was very busy i promise i will follow up the story more often now at least within a month each or after 2 weeks depends this one is longer than the other 2 chapters and i promise it will get 's see what cid has to say next chapter again thank you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again guys lately being feeling motivated and plus have a lot of free time as here is chapter 4 I hope you guys enjoy it!

 _Remember, there are no winners―only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed._

 _-Master Eraqus_

So as we reached our destination there stood cid a man of so much he gives us such depressing look..."well are you just look there..."cid starts uttering his words his already scaring me."give me the stupid medicine my toes been sore the whole day*hick*"Cid gave loud belch while complaining."Cid,have you been drinking again?"Cynthea immediately ran to cid and applied the medicine she bought before i saw her on his toe"ahhhh...much better."cid give loud show of cynthea grabbed the bottle of wine from the moogle"no more drinking cid it's late"cynthea throws the empty bottle at cid.I think i should seems to be talking to the moogles"I thought you said you haven't eaten anything!the moogles said you were just being picky"cynthea shouted at cid."cynthea be a dear and make daddy cid some soup."he pleaded to cynthea."oh fine.e-enkou..."she shyly approached me."yes?"i didn't know what else to say."can you please stay and help me with preparing food i promise i will let you have some of it."I couldn't refuse that offer so I nodded and help make food the whole eating and cleaning the food we made i got so tired i fell asleep in I can remember before i closed my eyes is a blanket being covered on while my eyes where closed.I had a dream.I remember it clearly cause this dream tends to repeat itself.I was on top of a hill on what looks to be a wasteland filled with weapons stabbed to the as I look into it a little girl approaches my suprise i didn't have a human body i was a certain creature that walks on four girl seems to ne fond of my then a fog of black smoke covered the place and all i can see was yellow beady eyes staring at me..as they try to grab me I suddenly woke up.I saw myself waking up with milk and cookies on the table.I stood up and washed my face on the sink then I looked for either cid or cynthea."oh already up eh?"cid remarks."Sir where is cynthea?"I asked."kid just call me uncle cid"i'm not your boss as for cynthea she's still sleeping she stayed up all night baking something she said i should touch it but whatever if i find food i just eat it."cid explains."oh by the way!uncle cid,master ansem wanted me to leave this to you to fix it."I gave cid the package ansem gave me."let's have a so he wants me to embed some gems on this here royal be back in a week and it will be finished by then."cid stated."ok then well i'll need to report back to master ansem."I mention then ran to the kitchen to pack the cookies then drank the milk before heading approached me at the patted my head and said"thanks kid for taking care of 's all i got in this house filled with pigs and 's like a daughter to me."I smiled at him then i went out to go master ansem.

It was just my 1st day at the castle and yet so many things was the same routine.I wake up early then i would eat breakfast with master I would go out and meet up with cynthea to the marketplace to buy ingredients afterwards I go back home clean any messy part of the take academic and magic lessons with Even and have dinner with everyone so I can rest by that was pretty much the cycle of my until the end of the week but on a quiet morning after passing by cid's place to get the dagger.I saw some blonde haired kid running towards merlin's part of followed him thinking there might be reaching merlin's house outside of it is that blonde boy and infront of him are those shadowy monsters again and behind them is a scared must've run of out energy to use i could say something the blonde haired boy threw his somewhat again keyshape sword at the monster i've seen it 3 times what is it really?are they all affiliated?the boy was able to save jadee and approached him as I watched."be... safe...mister"jadee struggled to talk but still ...she finally said something!"hey thanks for helping jadee."I thank the he didn't responded he just has that blank look in his suddenly ran passing by cid's anyway."jadee come here merlin must be worried."jadee grabbed my hand and left him with merlin after i explained jadee sleep makes me feel sleepy to but i just started this morning so i have to move.I headed straight to the castle.I passed by braig talking to someone in a hooded coat but i shouldn't but in continue going back to the castle and did the rest of my night i gave ansem the dagger he requested from cid."thank you keep is my gift to you to help you protect the ones that matter the most to me to teach you how to use it."after an evening of practicing with ansem and dilan to help a bit.I finally got the hang of using my new dagger so dilan the day ended.I was currently sitting on the roof of the castle along with ansem"Enkou there will be a time where all you can see is yourself and no one to help it does always keep in mind that my knowledge and guidance will always be there no mater what shape or form."I gave him a big smile and he smiled back brushing my hair."come now enkou it's already have classes moment in my life is what kept me going up until now.

2 years have passed not much has change but transpired was something i'd never thought would haunt was my birthday or at least the day i lived in the castle cause i cannot remember my birthday all i know far ansem's calculation i'm around 12 years old moment i woke up things were already strange.I woke up to see everyone out of the i went out dilan and aelus were in there usual post."where are the others."I asked"master ansem is out with an old friend of his,braig well who knows where he is then even is out looking for ienzo the boy is always leaving even's i can't blame the poor lad."Dilan exclaimed.I guess i should help find Ienzo."ok see you guys later."I went through the whole town looking for I reached the castle garden i heard loud noise coming from the adeptank area.I immediately ran to the upper entrance and saw the blonde haired kid who saved jadee and he was with 2 other people using the same type of weapon he seem to be fighting a monster that appears to be a different variant of the shadowy creature I often encounter.I felt alot of fact I couldn't move at was enormous,just the sight of it was overwhelming but as I close my eyes I heard 2 loud slashing sound and when I open my eyes the monster was defeated and it disappeared."we sure make a great team the blue" haired lady I guess Ienzo is not here.I should look somewhere else.I walked away and headed towards the square where the fountain was and I saw braig heading going down the tunnel heading to the town's main to my suprised there was a hidden passage on the monument in the middle of the entered and of course I followed him maybe he found I went down he seems to be talking to the guy who was with the blonde haired doesn't seem to be happy."Release master xehanort!"the man just gave him a smirk and to my suprise there was a man chained up to a pipe in the upper section of the suddenly the guy blasted a flame of dark energy at braig he was hurt badly on his face.I immediately went outside.I need to get help for braig his being beat maybe an annoying jerk but he is still family but i'm too weak to save him I ran I realized weak or not I have to do something right I turned around braig was running towards me"skipper what in blazes are you doing here!?" He asked while covering his right eye in pain"As if I got time to worry about that come here!"he immediately carried me under his arm then continued we reached his so called hide out inside the main garden is the 1st time braig wasn't smilling."what happened you were beaten out there!?what did he wanted?"I persistantly asked him."As I was just holding my punches,this is just a scratch."braig brashfully commented."losing your right eye is just scratch?anyway let me patch you up"I replied to braig while covering his face with bandage*this wasn't part of the deal*he whispered.I heard him though."braig,we need to report this to master ansem."I suggested."No it's fine 'll be gone before anyone notices."Braig replied while drinking the water I brought patching up braig he said he needs to continue his patrol.I tried to stop him but as he always does he just smirks and disappears right way.I headed back to the square and as I reached the top of the stairs there was no one around.I looked around and noticed 2 people fighting in the middle I quickly hide behind the crates near the main garden was that blue haired lady that was with the blonde haired boy battle was was exploding the end the boy in masked feel to ground as I was about to step out the masked boys laughed instead while they were all distracted I took the secret passage that braig thought me which leads to the water reaching the water fields i ran to merlin's house to see if maybe merlin knows what's going on.

I entered the house jadee is just reading a book on the corner like she always does and merlin is just taking his usual I asked about the situation outside.I noticed a glowing book on the corner.I insteawas curious about it 1st"merlin,what's that glowing book over there"I asked with a curious expression on my face."aha curious as always I see,well you see I don't know what's it about nor do I own the book but you are definitely welcome to browse around the book if you wish,as did other 3 young folks have tried."he explained."magic!"jadee just suddenly said in random."huh!? What does she mean!?"I asked merlin."Enkou I think she is referring to the book."he answered."wow!really...oh by the way merlin in the garden square there were two people fighting it was a scary idea what's going on?"I asked while holding myself together not to get distracted with the book."yes,I'm aware of what has transpired outside though enkou you should not concern yourself about I believe you were looking for ienzo?"He remarked."y-yes, where is he?"I immediately asked."If you go outside you will see him now"merlin explained."how do you know all of this merlin?" I asked while crossing my arms poundering how he does it?"We wizards have an act for knowing these things"he proudly really the answer I was looking for or maybe I'm just not getting I shouldn't waste my time i might miss Ienzo."Thank you merlin sir!"I thanked merlin."No trouble at all my lad!"he replied.I went outside and as merlin said there's Ienzo with Even."Enkou,where were you?you worried us boy.I heard from the guards that you went running of in such a hurry."Even seriously asked with a concerned look on his face."I'm sorry even,I was looking the guards said he was missing."I answered with a shy look on my gave a deep sigh"Dear Enkou please be careful next time.I can't afford to lose a student after all asides young Ienzo over here your the only one else who is interested in learning even if it does take you longer to get it."he proudly from behind then continued to walk heading to the castle."come you two we already prepared a meal for you while we study."I immediately followed and so did we reached the stairs heading to the castle.I saw cynthea heading down."Even is it ok if I talked to her for just a minutes?I'll be quick I promise."I pleaded to Even.

"Hey cynthea!how are you?"I excitedly asked her."oh just know ready for anything."she replied while giving me the biggest smile she could give.I blushed a bit so I bowed my head a bit to hide my to my lack of self control i dropped my dagger."oh!Enkou you dropped your blade."she exclaimed then picked up the soon as she picked it up she started analyzing it."hmmmm...Enkou mind if I borrow this for a while?please?"I guess I find it hard to say no to her besides I still have the dagger master ansem gave me in my room."sure!I have a spare anyway!"I answered with a placed the dagger in her bag."oh by the way cynthea I have a gear that you missed when we 1st met."I tried to pull the gear from my pocket but she held my wrist."It's ok,keep it until I give you back your dagger ok?anyway I gotta get going cid has guests laguna doesn't like it when I'm out of sight for too long.I nodded and she started running of leaving the castle grounds.I headed back to Even"well,if I didn't knew any better dear Enkou is inlove with that young lady."I blushed out of sheer embarrasment."ummm...How do I even use blizzard without using any channeling tool...?"I just changed the Even and Ienzo was giggling at my expression."ehem very well let's get to the lab."I wonder why did cynthe borrowed my dagger?still when she held my arm it felt felt so warm suc a weird feeling.I pondered about this though the whole while at the rooftop as the moon was clear in the sky I saw braig walking to the I was staring at him he saw me and smirked then someone tap my shoulder from behind.I was so suprised and lost my balance I was about to fall from the roof but before I did the same person who tapped me also grabbed me and pulled me back to the roof.I took a look who was It was braig."careful skipper we don't want you getting into any accident after all things are about to get interesting."he explained while putting me back to the does he someone called out to braig."braig,we need you here."dilan called while carrying someone half awake.a man with dark skin and has shining silver looked at me with his glowing yellow eyes.I was frightened just being around him was suffocating to pat me on the back then left and carried the man feel like are going to take a dark turn.

So there you go I hope you guys like chapter 4 stay tuned cause things will start to get more spicy!XD again thanks to all my readers and also thanks to my editor jahn!thanks everyone!


End file.
